pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Judith Escrow
Bio/Past A prestigious half-breed demon from a family that despises humans, Rose Judith Escrow hails from a noble lineage. Her past was not kind to her; the head of the family, the father of her father, never accepted her as a true Escrow being half-human. From there, she had a harder life as even if she met the goals of her siblings she was never recognized. She far surpassed them many times; yet still, even as the oldest child, her inheritance of the family throne was not hers to take. It was passed to her younger sister, whom she has a very strained relationship with. She believes that there is nothing in life for her if she looks back, yet it is the death of her mother, the revenge on the humans that killed her and the Escrow throne that drive her every waking moment. She comes to Pandemonium along with her younger sister to achieve higher strength. Personality It is because of this she strives to overachieve and is always serious, unable to have a lick of fun. She is heavily involved in studies and classes and happens to refuse anything that will not push her marks forwards. She tends to have great troubles with getting along with others and is highly independent. Friendship is not the first thing on her mind, nor the last. In truth she is quite lonely; nobody but her father can truly quell that loneliness. Her teamwork skills are less than satisfactory and she'd rather do things herself than do them with groups. Appearance Black, waist-length hair usually tightly tied back. With her training regimen, her bangs frequently come loose even when braided or pinned to her head so she simply wears them down more often than up. She wears see-through black tights, Pandemonium's regular uniform with no blazer and just a white dress shirt. She requires glasses to see properly. Her ribbon was given to her by her human mother before she was killed for fornication with a demon and Rose was left between the border of the demon country and the human country as to appease the demons. For the basic pleated skirt, the dress shirt is usually tucked into the base of the skirt and the Escrow insgnia is branded by her hip. Skills Strength: She has enough strength to make her sword slashes deadly enough when facing a human. Speed: '''She is as fast as the warriors of the Escrow clan. They can attempt to take her dignity but skill is another thing entirely. '''Weapons: '''She can swing her katana like anyone else but unfortunately she has not the best skills. '''Spells: '''She is expected to amass a library of spells, but she has nothing as of yet. '''Beast-Taming: '''She knows the absolute minimal knowledge required for Crow, her summon. '''Intelligence: '''She is a top-level student of Pandemonium. She is definetely one of the higher class students, as well. '''Powers: '''She has no control. '''Bodily Modifications: N/A. Stamina: '''Although she may be in tip top shape in her mind, her bodily stamina does not make her a favorite on the field. ''Powers; '' Poison Generation/Resistance; due to a chemical reaction between demon blood and human blood mixing together she generates an infinite amount of poison in her bloodstream. She's been sick because of it on and off throughout her childhood but she's always gotten back on her feet; she has a heavy resistance to sickness caused by poisons, although she is still affected by them and gains a -5 speed penalty when afflicted by new poisons. ''Grimoire; ''photographic memory ability where she needs to simply look at something and it's embedded in her memory forever down to the most absolute detail. As a result, her memory cannot be tampered with, since Grimoire is stored away in an extra part of her brain that the tamperer can not reach. However, she can never forget something and never go to a professional tamperer to remove even the most darkest memories from her. As such she cannot restore her own sanity or any mental state, since she cannot be tampered with... Beasts '''Crow's Skills; Strength; He's not the strongest, but he's not the weakest, either. ' '''Speed; He is faster than his master but she can almost keep up with him, which the other feathered wolves laugh at them for. ' 'Spells; He's a magical beast but the training given by Rose causes him to be aimed towards physical aptitude. ' 'Stamina; He can run for thirty minutes at a time with the regular stamina of a wolf. ' 'Kinship; He has enough of a bond with his master to stick around, since he was assigned to her when she was simply a little girl. ' 'Appearance; ' He's a feathered wolf and the only one of his kind with these beautiful colors. Each feathered wolf has a unique appearance. They tend to vary but they have tattoos and peacock feathers galore. '''Personality; '''He tends to be very sensible, guiding the girl where she is stuck. He's somewhat attached what with her and him having been together so long but if it was not his duty he doubted he'd be there in the first place. He isn't pleased with taking care of a half-demon, but his views are changing bit by bit. '''Solas' Skills; Strength; his strength is normal for a beast of his age. Spellbook Experience DM'd Missions Preying on Corruption Tasks Casuals Training The Aftermath